The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Plum Tree, denominated varietally as "Majestic M" and more particularly to such a plum tree which bears a full freestone fruit which has a flesh which has a crisp texture and a yellowish-brown color and which is principally characterized as to novelty by a date of ripening of approximately October 15 through October 20, in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California.
From an economic standpoint, the relative dates of ripening of various varieties of plums is obviously of extreme importance. It has long been recognized as desirable to provide a plum tree that bears fruit later in the season than other varieties of plum trees which it most nearly resembles whereby the fruit can be sent to market at a time when competition is at a minimum. In addition, if the harvesting periods of various plums can be effectively spread over a longer period of time, considerable savings and increased efficiency can be attained because the capitol expenditures required to harvest and transport such plums can be spread over a longer period of time resulting in lower costs of the final product and increasing uniformity and production.
The new and distinct variety of Plum Tree, "Majestic M" is further characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which are somewhat remotely similar in their physical characteristics to the plum produced by the Angeleno Plum Tree, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,747, said Angeleno Plum Tree maturing for harvesting and shipment in middle or later September in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California and in addition by producing fruit which have noteworthy storage and handling characteristics.